Kompetitor: Indonesia di Lahan Bencana
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: "Indonesia menangis; lahan bencana terkaprah di hadapannya." {[prompted fic]}


_Bumi._

 _Bulan._

 _Matahari._

 _Bintang._

Merangkum formasi caturlangit.

Antara gertak penghancuran dan rintih lirih pengharapan, ada raga serapuh daun jagung rebah dimakan hama.

 _Berpeluh dan terluka, penuh sayatan, pula dirundung kedukaan ... yang seolah tiada pernah berkesudahan. Terulang bagaikan penghakiman untuk mereka yang mengakhiri nyawa mereka sendiri._

Bagai menabur garam di atas luka, menelan seguci pahit demi setitik manis merona,

... laksana menari di atas agni pengadilan tujuh dosa besar, menjadi inti dari "Perjamuan Api Suci".

 _Kentara semuan asa tiada ujung, memeluk harap yang bebas terlepas berterbangan,_

 _... menuju nirwana yang lebih indah mengalahi dunia._

Demi pitanan nyawa yang masih panjang terbentang; mengisi Bumi, pertengahan angin, dan angkasa raya,

... dalam hitungan yang "lebih" daripada semesta.

* * *

 _ **Langit yang baru, dan Bumi yang baru.**_

* * *

Awal bulan kedua belas tahun dua ribu delapan belas, sang personifikasi Indonesia itu hanya tergugu; mengucap kalimat dengan penuh rasa gentar, beribu rasa takut yang menggerayangi. Hawa dingin, pikiran negatif itu datang lagi, menghantuinya setiap kali dia memejam netra.

Tangannya bahkan gemetar ketika memeluk adik-adiknya, para personifikasi provinsi Indonesia, satu-persatu kemarin. Lebih tepatnya, dia semakin gemetar takut kala Banten dan Lampung memeluknya erat, juga Sulawesi Tengah dan Maluku.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Termasuk saat ia memeluk Jawa Barat, Jawa Tengah, dan Jawa Timur. Senyum manis dari mereka bertiga justru membuat perasaannya bertambah kalut.

Tidak kunjung hilang walaupun Indonesia coba untuk melupakannya. Dengan tidur, misalnya. Namun, seperti yang sudah dikatakan di muka, pemikiran buruk akan datangnya " _malapetaka_ " lantas pekat menghantui, hingga Indonesia lelah hati. Sungguh dia tak mengerti; pertanda apakah ini?

Firasatnya, menangkap sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, menggemparkan tanah air dan negara dunia.

.

 _ **"Aku menunggu akan datangnya suatu sorakan yang mengagung-agungkan nama dan jati diri akan satu negeri di Buwana Merdeka."**_

.

 **...~*o◆0◆o*~...**

* * *

"Indonesia menangis, lahan bencana terkaprah di hadapannya."

{[ prompted-fic ]}

.

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c)** _ **Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**_

 _I gain no material profit by writing this Indonesian fanfiction._

.

 _Komposisi:_

 **INDONESIA DI LAHAN BENCANA**

 _written by_ **INDONESIAN KARA** _._

 **#NasionalismeIndonesia**

.

 **Rated** : T (R-14). **| Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, General, Slice of Life. **| Language** : INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). **| Notes:** AU, half poetried-fic, menceritakan kembali duka rakyat Indonesia yang rona sukacitanya telah diredam oleh bermacam insiden, bencana, dan tragedi kemanusiaan.

.

Prompt: _**"Alangkah sakitnya lara yang diterima Indonesia di tahun 2018."**_

Prompt's Giver: **yg ingin tahu** (via PM FFN).

.

 **-Indonesia; 5 Januari 2019-**

* * *

 ***~...O◆o◆O...~***

.

 _ **Tanah air dihempas, korban jiwa-raga-ragat pun berjatuhan.**_

Berserak banyak memenuhi jejalanan senyap; antara mati kala hadirnya mentari, atau tewas ketika bulan dan bintang menetrai hari yang malam.

.

 _ **Bumi bergoncang,**_

skala dan saksi mengatakan hal mengerikan.

Lempeng dunia saling bergesekan, beradu, bertabrakan tak karuan ...

.

Menarik gunung-gemunung di permukaan yang tenang,

... _**memuntahkan lava pijar dan awan panas yang membumihancurkan peradaban semesta.**_

* * *

•

"Alfred! Ada berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan?" Deru kendaraan menengahi ucapan. Rinai gerimis mulai berjatuhan; membasahi mereka semua yang duduk di belakang mobil bak terbuka. Duduk separuh tegang, bersama korban selamat dan para mayat di salam kantong jenazah beresleting.

Lalu dijawab, suara lantang yang dipenuhi keraguan mendalam:

"Tidak terkira-jauh lebih banyak dari yang dapat kaubayangkan."

Suara itu, begitu getir. Menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang dengan alis tebal di dalam mobil, menjajari pengemudi mobil tersebut. Mengedarkan pandang netra, kemirisan di mana-mana. Gedung tinggi saksi kerja, kini hanyalah puing rebah yang tidak lagi punya makna.

"Indonesia ... daripada suka cita, tahun baru nanti mungkin negeri ini akan dipenuhi duka." Alfred menatap wajah salah dua kawan baiknya yang kini raganya terbujur kaku, berhawa dingin tanpa nyawa; Honda Kiku dan Andika Wiralaksana.

Tatapan Alfred menyendu. Ditariknya kembali resleting kantong jenazah, berdoa kepada Sang Maha dalam gemingannya. Susah ia menahan isak tangis. _Jangan, jangan ... ._

Korban-korban lain, yang masih bernyawa namun memiliki trauma, membisu begitu saja. Mereka menggigit bibir, menelan kembali ratapan mereka, membuncah kelu perlahan ... kewarasan mereka direnggut perlahan oleh duka trauma ...

* * *

•

Gelombang laut bergulung megah di area pantai,

... menceriterakan kisah kasih dan kelam dari badanan samudera raya.

Kesiur angin pantai yang menyejukan,

beradu penuh dengan gemulungan ombak yang memesona netra.

.

Ternamun, apalah dikata lidah ...,

Apalah yang ditangisi netra ...,

 _ **... ketika Bumi menghasut lautan luas,**_

u- untuk turut serta ...

 _ **... membumilatakkan Indonesia.**_

* * *

 **r** umah dan langit laksana berkobar

 **t** anpa ada yang bisa menghentikan

 **m** ereka tertawa dalam kesedihan

 _ **darah terpancar atas nama buwana ...!**_

* * *

Hanya ada pikiran kosong dan insting menyelamatkan diri yang ada kala itu. Pemikiran untuk menyelamatkan orang lain telah dikuras habis oleh waktu yang sekonyong membawa petaka mati. Segelintir saja, hanya beberapa yang rela mendahulukan keselamatan jiwa-raga orang lain.

Di saat seperti inilah ...

Nurani kemanusiaan kita diuji.

* * *

Ah ...

Angin di antara langit dan buwana tak mau ketinggalan.

Dia terbangkan segala yang dilalui, selepas memusarkan diri lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

... perkakas hingga atapan rumah,

berserakan di mana-mana tanpa guna lagi.

.

Di mana-mana ...

 _Tidak bermakna ..._

 _ **... sia-sia.**_

.

.

.

 _"Ratusan jiwa dinyatakan HILANG terseret oleh arus tsunami. Hingga saat ini, pencarian korban jiwa terus dilakukan, meski cuaca begitu tidak mendukung."_

.

.

.

Kala asa memudar, rona nyawa melenyap, dan sukacita menghilang ... masihkah ada tempat, untuk kami gantungkan harapan?

Bumi Pertiwi pun menangis,

... menetra putera-puteri negeri tergeletak raga tanpa nyawa.

Menjadi jasad-jasad yang siap ditelan kembali oleh tanah.

 _(Bersamaan dengan langit, saksi mata itu semua.)_

.

Raga "Sang Nusantara" telah ambruk,

berdebam mencium tanah; tiada tenaga lagi tersisa ...,

... putus asanya mengejar gelar "Negeri yang Jaya".

Terdorong untuk mundur selangkah demi selangkah, dan seterusnya.

 _(Kobar semangat nasionalisme milikmu, akankah padam karena cobaan ini?)_

.

"Pendekar Merah Putih" telah hilang harapan,

... pupus sudah langkah pastinya.

Menuju benderang cahaya gemilang bangsa dan negara,

... lebur di bawah bayang-bayang kegagalan mutlak.

 _(Cahaya pengharapan itu, perlahan tertutupi oleh kelam kabut kematian. Melangkah di dalamnya pun rasanya buta, rasanya lara, alangkah mati rasa._

 _Ternamun, akankah kita menyerah terhadap pukulan cobaan dan mundur sebelum jaya?)_

.

Tanah air telah rapuh,

... semangat untuk berjuang telah separuh jalan menuju padam.

Adakah "maaf" bagi negeri?

Demi menenteramkan kecamuk dalam relung jiwa?

* * *

 _ **Dengarkanlah ... aku ... .**_

* * *

"Di saat seperti ini, harusnya kalian membantu! Berderma bagi saudara-saudari kita yang menjadi korban dalam bencana alam ini! Bukannya malah mengatai mereka 'banyak dosa', 'kaum maksiat', dan ucapan-ucapan lain yang BURUK untuk disampaikan!

"Sadarlah kita ini manusia, ciptaan penuh cela, dicobai seumur hidup di dunia, kemudian mati hanya dengan jiwa dan amalan baik yang dibawa! Itu saja! Jika sekiranya kalian tidak bisa membantu dengan harta benda, DOAKAN MEREKA!

"Semoga mereka bisa meneruskan hidup, semoga yang telah dipanggil Tuhan bisa tenang, dan keluarga mereka diberi keikhlasan juga berkat tanpa sudah!"

•

•

•

"Dalam pelataran tanah gersang yang hampir saja tertelantarkan, tangan-tangan mungil yang pucat itu menengadah, lantas terkatup di depan dagu. Bibir kecil itu terbisu rapat, sesekali merapal kalimat, dalam hati berharap agar kalimatnya sampai kepada Sang Maha."

 _ **"Bencana inikah yang Sang Maha suratnyatakan untuk 'mengingatkan' kita semua yang masih bernyawa?"**_

 _(Kelima elemen sakral dunia pelan-pelan menghancurkan "pilar"nya sendiri.)_

 _(Melalui tatapan menyurat ngeri itu, kupastikan mereka telah lupa untuk mundur ...)_

•

Sungguh indah Tanah Air beta,

... tiada bandingnya di dunia.

Karya indah Tuhan Mahakuasa,

... bagi bangsa yang memuja-Nya.

Indonesia ibu pertiwi ...

Kau kupuja, kau kukasihi.

Tenagaku bahkan pun jiwaku,

... kepadamu, rela kuberi.

Tempat berlindung di hari tua,

... sampai akhir menutup mata.

•

 _Indonesia yang kaya._

Indonesia yang jaya.

 _Indonesia yang merdeka._

Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

 _Tanah Air tercintaku, Indonesia._

 ***el . natio . epiloguesta***

.

.

.

 _"Kami yakin, semua harapan kami, di masa depan nanti ... akan menjadi nyata. Seiring dengan angin perubahan yang mengantarkan kembali harapan dan cercah-cercah asa bernyawa bagi kami di Bumi Pertiwi."_

* * *

 **.finished.**

* * *

 _ **Love the way Indonesia is!**_

Halo, selamat tahun baru 2019 dari **INDONESIAN KARA**!

Meski malam pergantian tahun menyisakan duka dan membawa kekhawatiran, namun marilah kita bersama menghunjukkan doa dan harapan ke hadirat Sang Maha, agar limpahan rahmat dan berkat-Nya senantiasa mempernaungi Indonesia hingga "nanti". :)

Dan ... Halo lagi, FFN! Atas nama **INDONESIAN KARA** kembali lagi setelah hiatus panjangnya! Kembali secara resmi dengan membawa fanfiksi yang masih saya dedikasikan untuk penikmat aliran **#NasionalismeIndonesia**! Yep, seperti yang telah saya sampaikan, ini PROMPTED-FIC, dengan prompt yang telah saya tuliskan juga di muka. ^

Ini draftnya, silakan dicek! (hilangkan tanda kurungnya)

 **http:(/)/aminoapps.)com/(p/4glya7)**

Anyway, terima kasih banyak telah sudi membaca fanfiksi ini, pembaca yang lewat, teman-teman sesama fanficcer yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan dari pelajar SMA berusia 15 tahun ini. Saya akan sangat bahagia jika Anda mau memberikan reviews di kolom. Aku mau improvisasi, karena aku masih newbie (gadungan), jadi ... tolonglah. :')

Jadi, sekian, dan selamat berakhir pekan!

 _ **Salam Indonesia!**_

 _ **~INDONESIAN KARA.**_

.

 **Notes!**

1.) Ada yang ingat dengan fanfiksi **Lieutenant Governor** dan **THE THIRD WORLD WAR**?

2.) Ada yang kangen dengan saya? XDD

3.) Ini fanfiksi syukuran, sekaligus fanfiksi pertama saya!

... di tahun ini. :v


End file.
